Guilts
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. 1 When all of it began

Halooo…!!! *berlari-lari lebai ala bollywood* saiia author baru ni! Sebenernya si udah daftar agak lama, tapi ya berhubung males bikin fic n Cuma numpang baca doang, jadi ya ga bikin-bikin *digampol*. Karena saiia author baru dengan pengalaman yang sedikiiiit banget, maka ni fic hasilnya ga sebagus fic para Senpai sekalian. Gomen ne~~

Cukup deh iia , notes-nya! N'tar kalo kebanyakan ni chapter isinya a/n doang!

OK! My Fic, START!

The Guilts

A Fanfiction by oO-animanity-Oo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lima sahabat

Lima klan

Bahu-membahu, terus bersama

Demi mewujudkan cita-cita

"Ayo! Jangan menyerah!"

"Tenang saja, kau tak sendirian! Kami ada disini!"

"Karena kita teman…"

Dan orang itu menatap para sahabatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Mata hitam-nya berkilau. "…Apa kita…benar-benar sahabat?" dan yang lain tertawa. "Tentu saja kita sahabat, bodoh! Kalau tidak, kita tak akan melalui ini semua dengan sukses hingga menjadi seperti ini, bukan?"

"Kita akan bersama selamanya!" dan mereka bersulang, tersenyum riang. "Aku amat menyayangi kalian, sahabat-sahabatku!"

Dan Kedamaian

Yang dahulu terlelap dalam buaian

Saat itu terbangun, menyambut masa depan

Dengan harapan dalam rangkulan

"Dengan ini, tugas kita selesai, dan Kedamaian akan selalu hadir di sini, di negara kita ini!"

Yang lain pun bersorak, rasa haru dan gembira menghapus segala duka. Dan mereka pun bersulang, tertawa riang. "Demi masa depan yang cerah!"

Kelima sahabat itu mulai mendirikan negaranya masing-masing. Bahu-membahu untuk menjadikan negara mereka sebagai negara yang indah. Dan...mereka berhasil.

Saat itu

Dunia seakan tertawa

Bahagia, ceria

Tenggelam dalam indahnya kehidupan

Tapi…

Mengapa?

Mengapa kemudian mereka

Merusakkan kedamaian di tangan?

Di ruangan itu…

"Aku tidak setuju!" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam menggebrak meja. Mata onyx-nya menatap geram. "Kenapa kalian harus menghentikannya? Rencana kita sudah sempurna! Dan kalian menggantinya dengan rencana busuk menjijikkan itu! Apa hasilnya? Tidak ada!" ia membentak, nafasnya memburu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha! Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor itu!"

"Cih! Kau bisa apa, hah, Hyuuga? Kau bukan, yang mengubah rencana kita? Brengsek!"

"Uchiha, kau…"

"CUKUP! Hentikan!" satu-satunya wanita diantara kelima sahabat itu berteriak. Wajahnya merah padam. "Bisakah kalian hentikan? Ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya minggu ini…" ia tampak hampir menangis. Pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya merangkul wanita itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, Uzumaki…mereka memang begitu…egois, tak mau kalah…" ia berkata. Sepasang mata onyx dan sepasang mata perak melotot padanya. "Kau bilang kami egois?" sang pemilik mata perak bertanya, suaranya nyaris mendesis. "Ya, akui saja hal itu. Kalian berdua amat egois!" alih-alih sang rambut pirang, seorang pria yang tampak tenang dan mengamati seluruh pertikaian antara Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Namikaze dengan mata tertarik menjawab.

"Mulai saat ini, persahabatan kita BUBAR!" sang mepilik mata onyx mengumumkan sebelum berderap keluar dari ruangan. "…Uchiha…" sang wanita berkata pelan. "Cih! Wanita memang cengeng!" sang Hyuuga berkata sombong. "Aku tak ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu pada tunanganku!" Namikaze menggebrak meja dengan marah. "Kau memang tak akan mendengarnya, Namikaze…karena aku akan pergi!" dan ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan amarah yang meleyup-letup.

"Hyuuga…" kali ini, wanita itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya di pelukan sang kekasih. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria lain di ruangan itu pergi. "Kemana kau pergi, Sabaku?" Namikaze bertanya. Sebagai hadiahnya, ia mendapatkan pandangan mata sinis dari sang Sabaku. "Percuma menjaga kedamaian kita. Uchiha dan Hyuuga pergi, dan itu berarti kita kehilangan dua penyerang utama—Rogue dan Sage—sekaligus. Yang tertinggal hanya pasangan mesra yang tak peduli dengan apapun kecuali diri mereka satu sama lain," ia berkata sinis, lalu menutup pintu sebelum kedua pasangan itu berkomentar.

Dan sekali lagi, Kedamaian pergi

Meninggalkan dunia indah bagai mimpi

Dalam dekapan sang waktu

Yang kini beku

Menyisakan dunia yang pecah

Sebagai kanvas dengan tinta darah

Dalam perang

Lima tahun kemudian, gelas indah yang mereka sebut persahabatan, retak. Pecahan-pecahannya melukai dunia, mewarnainya dalam darah dan perang. Saat itu, orang-orang mulai bertanya, "Mengapa harus ada perang?"

Tapi, percuma. Hati yang sudah terbakar amarah, tak dapat dipadamkan dengan mudah.

Perang…telah dimulai…

Di dalam ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi di Hyuuga Mansion…

"Siapkan serangan ke wilayah Uchiha! Gencet terus mereka! Panggil Summoner terbaik di seluruh negeri, dan suruh mereka menghancurkan Vulkanberdstadt dari empat arah mata angin! Kepung mereka!" pria dengan mata perak-lavender berseru keras. Sang menteri memberi hormat, berusaha tegak walau keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir. Lalu, ia menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan sang pria sendirian._ 'Tunggu saja, Uchiha…sebentar lagi, klanmu akan hangus oleh abu! Tenggelam oleh lahar gunung berapi bodohmu itu!'_ ia mengeluarkan seringai kejam. _'Tunggu saja…'_

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang strategi angkatan perang klan Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Sang lelaki menggeram. "Mereka…berani-beraninya mereka menghancurkan Waldenstadt-ku! Segera perintahkan semua infantri untuk bersiap di garis depan!" sang lelaki pirang berseru keras. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku!"

Di tempat lain, disaat yang sama…

"Cih! Hyuuga memang bodoh. Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku? Butuh ratusan tahun sebelum klan Sage bodoh itu bisa mengalahkanku! Segera siapkan Rogue-rogue dan para Fighter! Kita akan berperang!"

Dan, di antara angin yang menderu, menerbangkan pasir-pasir keemasan itu…

Seorang pria berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Seragam crème-emas-merahnya kotor terkena pasir. Berdebu. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Begitu juga dengan pandangan para penjaga yang menatapnya sinis, seakan berkata "Mau kemana kau dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tapi, pria itu tak peduli. Ia membuka pintu besar dari kayu oak di ujung koridor dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu. "Sir! Klanhyuugauchihanamikazeuzumakimemulaiperang…desabarathancur…" sang prajurit berkata cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Di meja tinggi di hadapannya, seorang pria yang sedari tadi menekuni kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja, mengeryit. "Apa yang tadi Anda bilang?" dan sang prajurit menarik nafas yang amat dalam sebelum memulai lagi. "Klan Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Namikaze-Uzumaki berperang," ia memulai, dan sang pria di meja tinggi—yang juga merupakan jenderal angkatan perang—mengangguk. "Itu hal yang umum. Mereka sudah memulainya sejak bulan lalu. Lanjutkan." Sang prajurit mengangguk. "Masalahnya…daerah kita yang berada dekat dengan daerah Uchiha…" ia berhenti sebentar, tampak agak takut. "…dihancurkan…"

Sang jenderal berdiri dengan cepat. Beberapa kertas di meja berterbangan dan jatuh ke lantai marmer. "Apa? Kita bahkan tak ikut berperang, tapi mereka menghancurkan daerah kita? Ini keterlaluan! Siapkan segala infantri di garis depan, terutama di perbatasan! Bunuh siapapun yang melewati wilayah kita!"

Sekali lagi

Sejarah mencatat sebuah perang

Yang akan berlangsung dengan panjang

Perang itu…

Mengubah segalanya

Tapi, bisakan para penerus

Mengubah perang?

Huff, akhirnyas elesai pula chapter satu nan GaJe ini! Maafkan kalo deskripsinya kurang, atau bahasanya ngebingungin, atau banyak typo dan lain-lain. Maklum, saiia tuh udah author masih kouhai, nilai bahasa Indonesia saiia ga bagus-bagus amat tapi nekat bikin fic, plus saiia bikin ni chapter jam 10 malem pula! *ngeles*.

Jadi, gimana tanggapannya?

Kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, tanya lewat review!

Kalo jelek, kritiklah sepuas-puasnya lewat review!

Kalo bagus (kayaknya nggak deh ya…), pujilah lewat review!

Kalo ada komen-komen berarti, tulis di review!

Intinya…REVIEW!!! POKOKNYA REVIEW!!! Jangan lupa REVIEW~~~ .

(N.b: Aku AMAT SANGAT BUTUH OC!!! Secara ini tuh perang antar 4 klan, masa orangnya cuma dikit? Liat lowongan OC di chapter 2 iaa??? Urgent!)

(N.b.b: Segala deskripsi mengenai negara para klan itu apa aja, trus armies-nya gimana, ada di chapter 2 juga!)

(N.b.b.b: Berhubung fic ini saiia buat sebagai pelampiasan dibolehkannya saiia main RO secara resmi (dulu saiia main diem-diem! Dasar anak nakal ^^!) jadi armiesnya pake angkatan-angkatan kaya gem onlen. Tapi ga mirip-mirip amat kok! Kalo ga ngerti, ntar dijelasin di chap.2 (lagi??))

Okee…jangan lupa review ya, para Senpai!

XOXO

Anima (a.k.a Ziph-iia)


	2. The Armies OC needed!

OK! Jadi disini ada lowongan OC plus keterangan tentang klan dan army-nya. Trus, ni chapter gaje banget! Harap siapkan kantong muntah!

Uuuuh…depresi ni…pas masuk langsung mid semester, jadi fic ini rada gaje (loh kok curhat?).

OK deh! On with the story!

The Guilts

A Fanfiction by oO-animanity-Oo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Di dunia bernama Erdkreis, dimana perang kembali pecah, berdiri tegak lima klan besar, menaungi perang yang terus berlanjut, seakan tanpa henti. Kelima klan itu adalah…

Nama klan: Uchiha

Negara: Vulkanbergstadt

Ibukota: Feuerstaat

Army:

Warrior (penyerang utama, rendah dalam defense, tinggi dalam attack)

Rogue (penyerang, sangat rendah dalam defense, amat tinggi dalam speed dan attack)

Fire Wielder (satu-satunya pemakai Magic dalam Uchiha, elemen api)

Guardian (very high defence, slow speed and attack)

Royal Guardian (Guardian elit yang melindungi klan Uchiha)

Klan Uchiha merupakan meele attacker dan lebih unggul dalam hand to hand combat (perang jarak dekat).

Nama klan: Hyuuga

Negara: Dunststadt

Ibukota: Lichtquelle

Army:

Sage (pemakai sihir utama, menguasai 4 elemen standar, rendah dalam defense)

Mist Wielder (penguasa handal elemen udara, attack tinggi, rendah dalam speed, average defence)

Archer (penyerang jarak jauh, speed amat tinggi)

Protectors (defence tertinggi, attack sedang, speed amat lambat)

Silver Sage (pelindung utama klan Hyuuga)

Hyuuga merupakan klan yang lebih banyak menggunakan sihir dan serangan jarak jauh. Unggul dalam serangan jarak jauh.

Nama Klan: Namikaze-Uzumaki

Negara: Waldenstadt

Ibukota: Grüneville

Army:

Ranger (penyerang utama, average defence dan attack. Speed tinggi)

High Priest (Holy user, high defence, low attack dan speed. Healer)

Monk (penyerang meele, high attack, low defence)

Alchemist (pengguna potion. Semuanya rata-rata, tapi memiliki keunggulan dalam potion)

Holy Crusader (pelindung utama klan Namikaze-Uzumaki)

Klan Namikaze-Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan Holy yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Serangan mereka pun lebih fokus pada Magic.

Nama Klan: Sabaku (di dalam fic ini, Akasuna masuk dalam klan Sabaku)

Negara: Einödestadt

Ibukota: Wüstenberg

Army:

Sand Mercenaries (penguasa elemen pasir, very high defence, average attack)

Swordsman (tinggi dalam attack dan speed, rendah dalam defence)

Mechanic (membuat mesin-mesin untuk perang dan mengoperasikannya)

Assasin (sangat tinggi dalam attack dan speed, tapi amat rendah dalam defence)

Assasin Guard (pelindung keluarga utama klan Sabaku)

Sabaku merupakan klan dengan Army tipe meele. Keunggulan mereka adalah para Mechanic yang menciptakan berbagai senjata yang tak terduga.

Keempat klan itu berusaha merekrut sebanyak-banyaknya tentara. Selebaran-selebaran ditempel di berbagai tempat. Di selebaran-selebaran itu tertulis:

**Dibutuhkan segera Armies dengan syarat sebagai berikut:**

**Memiliki kemampuan**

**Siap untuk berperang**

**Isilah keterangan dibawah ini:**

**Nama:**

**Nickname:**

**Ciri fisik:**

**Ciri lain:**

**Klan:**

**Army:**

**Masukkanlah selebaran ini dalam kotak-kotak yang disediakan di Manor masing-masing klan. **

Dan dengan itu, klan-klan tersebut mulai bergerak, menuju perang yang lebih besar. Menuju kehancuran yang lebih dasyat. Sementara itu, para rakyat sipil yang tinggal di desa-desa kecil ketakutan. Waspada dan cemas mengenai masa depan desa mereka. Akankah ketika esok mereka membuka mata, desa mereka masih utuh seperti semula?

Pemikiran itu membuat beberapa orang yang cinta damai memutuskan untuk bertindak. Mereka membentuk sebuah Guild. Frieden. Kedamaian. Dan sebagai pusatnya, anggota-anggota Frieden menempati sebuah padang rumput kecil di Perbatasan Utara. Kota itu mereka namai Kernstadt.

Seiring dengan perang yang makin membara, ratusan orang mulai bergerak, mencari tempat aman dimana mereka bisa melihat sang surya dengan tenang di padang kehijauan, tanpa ternodai darah yang terus mengalir. Keluarga-keluarga kecil itu mengungsi, melarikan diri dari perang yang terus melukai, berbondong-bondong mendatangi Kernstadt. Dan akhirnya, Kernstadt berkembang menjadi sebuah negara yang cukup besar dan aman. Negara itu amat demokratis, dan memiliki pemimpin yang disebut Kage. Kedamaian pun terus berlangsung, mengalir deras di pembuluh Kernstadt.

Sayangnya, seiring dengan pertumbuhan Kernstadt yang begitu pesat, ia mulai tertarik ke dalam perang yang dashyat. Negara-negara lain memperebutkan Kernstadt demi memperoleh kekuasaan lebih banyak. kedamaian yang timbul di negara hijau itu pun mulai…musnah. Api mulai membakar…

"Kita tak boleh begini terus!" Sang Kage berteriak keras di hadapan ribuan penduduknya. "Kita akan melawan! Melawan dan melindungi Kernstadt kita!" penduduk-penduduk itu pun bersorak-sorai. Dan mulai saat itu, Kernstadt membangun tentara-nya sendiri.

Nama Klan: Frieden

Negara: Kernstadt

Ibukota: Graslant

Army:

Peace Defender (semua kemampuan rata-rata)

Ambassador (bukan merupakan angkatan perang, tapi lebih seperti pengatur strategi dan perwakilan negara)

Healer (para penyembuh yang bersifat netral. Memakai sihir Anti-Poison dan Holy)

Wanderer (sekelompok pengelana yang bersifat bebas. Tinggi dalam attack dan rata-rata dalam speed serta defence).

Sama seperti yang lain, Frieden-pun berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk mengumpulkan tentara dan mengembalikan kedamaian…

Pedang-pedang itu berdebu

Disingkirkan oleh sang empunya

"Kita sudah aman," mereka berkata

"Perang sudah berakhir, dan kedamaian pun tercipta"

Tapi, kini…

Debu yang menempel

Hilang

Tergantikan oleh darah

Dan daging sang lawan

Merah

Matahari yang merah

Padang rumput yang basah oleh darah

Di kanvas itu, mulai terbentuk

Sebuah kata yang semua orang tahu

Namun, tak mereka harapkann

Kehancuran…

Kehancuran yang membeku

Dalam es abadi bernama perang

Di puncak gunung egoisme

Hwaaaaa~~~~!!! Ni chapter ancur sekali!!! Maafkan saiia, para senpai! Ni chapter emang ancur! Habis saiia nekat ngegabungin lowongan OC ama cerita si! Gomen ne…*nangis sesegukan*

Aniwei, dah tau kan, apa aja syarat OC-nya? Ayo daftar! Tapi selain itu, kalian harus rela lho ya, kalo OC kalian kayaknya kok kejam banget, antagonis pula…soalnya itu kan tergantung sudut pandang masing-masing klan. Abis itu, jangan salahin OC orang lain kalo tu OC saiia buat untuk ngelukain taw malah ngebunuh karakter kalian taw chara Naruto kesukaan kalian lho ya! Salahkan saja saiia! ^.^ Trus, selain OC-OC angkatan perang, saiia juga butuh OC sipil! Yang saya cari :

Penduduk kelima negara

Pelayan keempat klan

Sipil yang siap mati sadis (kayaknya kok ga bakal ada yang mau ya…*cengok*)

D.l.l. Ada ide???

OK! Maafkan saiia kalo ni chapter ancur! *airmata berderai-derai*

Tapi, tetep review, kan??? Aiio review!

N.b: Disini deskripsinya kurang, ya? Tenang aja, nanti di chapter 3 semua udah jadi jelas kok…

N.b.b: Saiia ga terima FLAME! Pergilah kamu jauh-jauh! Hush hush! *bakar kemenyan-??*

N.b.b.b: Jangan lupa review~~!!!

XOXO

Anima (a.k.a Murasaki Anima –Via Desu- a.k.a oO-animanity-Oo a.k.a Ziph-iia)


	3. The Sand and The Wind

Hai, minna! Aduuh…sebelumnya saiia mau mengucapkan maaf bangeet karena saiia telat apdet. Awalnya mau apdet dua minggu lalu, tapi berhubung banyak hambatan menghadang (baca: mid semester, try out, file ilang, komputer hang, data keapus , dan USB kena virus) jadi baru bisa di-apdet sekarang…TT_TT

Btw, satu kata untuk chapter ini: GaJe. Soalnya dokumen aslinya keapus, jadi bikin lagi dengan semangat yang udah turun drastis…TT_TT. Oh ya, makasih banget buat yang udah ripiu dan jadi OC! Trus, maaf juga yang daftar OC belakangan, belum masuk chapter ini. Chapter depan, ya?

Warning: AU, OC, possible OOC, dan ummm…jangan bunuh saiia dulu ya…pliiiz…*sembunyi di kolong kasur*

oOo

Guilts

A fanfiction by Murasaki Anima

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter I

The Sand and The Wind

oOo

"Gaara."

Ucapan itu pelan dan halus. Namun, ucapan itu kuat, menyentakkan Gaara yang sedang menekuni sebuah buku tebal. Ia menengok, dan matanya bertaut dengan mata seorang gadis.

"Temari-nee? Ada apa?"

Gaara tahu bahwa kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu sibuk. Menjadi seorang jenderal sekaligus putri pertama klan Sabaku bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Dan sekarang, kakaknya itu berdiri di hadapannya, masih mengenakan pakaian yang kotor berlapis pasir—tanda kalau ia datang dengan memotong sesi latihannya.

Temari mendesah. "Ayah memanggil kita,"

Kali ini, Gaara benar-benar heran. Seumur hidupnya, kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ia sebut 'Ayah' hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sang Ayah selalu sibuk. Bahkan ketika tak ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan pun, ia menyibukkan diri dengan rapat-rapat strategi perang yang bahkan sebenarnya tak perlu. "Ayah?" ia bertanya, heran.

"Ya. Ayah memanggil aku, kau, Kankurou, dan Sasori. Kita disuruh menemuinya,"

"Oh."

Hanya itu jawaban Gaara. Hanya satu kata pendek yang mungkin bahkan tak pantas disebut kata. Kekagetannya membuatnya bungkam—selain karena ia memang jarang bicara, tentunya.

"Ayo, kita harus menjemput Kankurou dan Sasori. Mereka pasti berada di bengkel kerja mereka itu lagi! Aku heran, ada saja orang yang betah berlama-lama di tempat sepengap itu," dan dengan kata-kata itu, Temari beranjak, diikuti oleh Gaara yang masih berada di pikirannya sendiri.

oOo

Tok tok tok!

Pintu kayu besar itu berdentum kencang. "Oh, ya ampun! Siapa sih, yang mengganggu kita di saat kita sedang menyelesaikan karya penting kita ini?" Kankurou berkomentar sebal. Ia memang tak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggunya di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya.

"Buka saja," Sasori bersuara, matanya tetap terpaku pada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. "Kau selalu saja begitu. Hemat kata!" si tengah dari ketiga Sabaku bersaudara berkomentar sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia lalu membukakan pintu untuk menyambut sang 'Pengganggu-ketenangan-kerja'.

"Ada apa kemari? Kau mengganggu kami, Bodoh! Dasar! Kau tahu kan, aku dan Sasori tak suka diganggu saat kami sedang kerja! Sekarang kau lebih baik per…Temari-nee?" ceramah Kankurou terhenti di tengah-tengah saat ia mengetahui siapa yang mengunjunginya.

Temari tersenyum kecil, licik."Jadi, begitu sikapmu pada 'Temari-nee'-mu, hah?" ia berkata. Gaara yang berdiri dibelakangnya ikut-ikutan menatap keji. Ia—sama seperti Kankurou—tak pernah suka jika ada yang berbicara tak sopan pada kakakknya. Hanya saja, saat itu Kankurou-lah korban-nya.

"M-maaf, Temari-nee! Habis, Temari-nee jarang kesini. Ada apa sih?" Kankurou berkata gugup. "Bodoh," Gaara berkomentar. Pendek, tapi cukup menyakitkan hati.

"Ya, ya…kau kumaafkan! Sekarang, boleh aku masuk, kan?" Gadis berkucir empat itu tersenyum normal. Senyum hangat-nya yang biasa dilihat Gaara dan Kankurou saat ia sedang menenangkan mereka. Kankurou mempersilakan mereka masuk, dan dalam sekejap, senyum Temari hilang.

"Ya ampun! Kankurou! Apa-apaan ini?" ia mendelik sebal dan jijik. Bengkel kerja itu sebenarnya bagus, dengan ventilasi yang tepat dan cahaya yang cukup. Hanya saja, bengkel itu kotor. Tidak, _kotor_ bukanlah kata yang tepat. Mungkin _hancur_ lebih tepat.

Kertas-kertas—ratusan jumlahnya—berserakan di seantero ruangan. Beberapa diantaranya sudah kusam, kotor, dan lecek. Bahkan ada yang terinjak dengan tragis sehingga terkoyak dan tak layak dibaca lagi. Berdampingan dengan kertas-kertas itu, alat-alat pertukangan berserakan dimana-mana. Mulai dari balik pintu, berserakan di lantai, ditumpuk hingga nyaris roboh di meja besar di sudut ruangan, hingga hinggap di kusen jendela. Selain itu, ada juga bekas-bekas makanan dan minuman dimana-mana.

"KANKUROU! SASORI!!!"

Temari berteriak sebal, membuat Kankurou merinding dan Sasori menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ribut-ribut. "Temari-san," ia berkata datar. Tak menyadari aura pembunuh Temari yang bisa menghancurkan se-batalyon pasukan.

"Kalian itu! Apa-apaan ini? Pantas saja kalian tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk! Kotor sekali! Kalian itu manusia atau bukan, sih? Bagaimana nanti jika kalian punya istri, hah? Kalian ini klan Sabaku, bukan klan Tikus kotor menjijikkan! Ini…"

Amukan Temari terhenti oleh tepukan pelan Gaara di pundaknya. "Temari-nee, kita punya masalah yang lebih penting daripada…" ia mengernyit jijik. "…daripada mengurusi sarang tikus ini, oke?" dan Temari yang segera sadar menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, ya. Terimakasih, Gaara. Kankurou, Sasori, kita dipanggil Ayah,"

Kankurou yang sudah menyiapkan pandangan menusuk pada Gaara mengalihkan matanya ke sang kakak. "Ayah?"

Sementara itu, Sasori yang tak mendengarkan sama sekali ocehan Temari dan meneruskan mengerjakan 'seni'-nya mengernyit tajam. "Ojii-sama?"

'_Reaksi yang sama'_, Temari berkata dalam hati. _'Yah, memang ini hal yang langka, tapi…' _

"Ayah memanggil kita karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya. Sekarang." Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan suara keras. Ia memberi isyarat agar ketiga pemuda klan Sabaku itu mengikutinya keluar dari bengkel kerja kotor itu.

oOo

Empat pasang kaki berjalan sepanjang koridor utama. Tak seperti udara di luar yang panas dan berdebu, koridor itu dingin. Jendela-jendela besarnya tertutup oleh tirai-tirai tebal berlapis-lapis berwarna marun. Di sana juga terdapat patung-patung indah yang terbuat dari pasir keemasan yang dipadatkan sehingga menyerupai marmer. Patung-patung itu tampak berpendar keemasan karena koridor itu gelap. Tak ada yang bicara.

Akhirnya, keempat pasang kaki itu membawa pemiliknya ke sebuah pintu besar di ujung koridor. Lambang huruf 'S' besar yang dikelilingi pasir emas—lambang klan Sabaku—terukir bangga di pintu itu. Menegaskan bahwa siapa yang berada di dalamnya merupakan penguasa yang penuh dengan harga diri. Di kanan-kiri pintu itu terdapat 8 penjaga. Semua merupakan Assasin Guard terpilih yang diseleksi ketat. Wajar saja, sebenarnya, kalau mengingat **siapa** yang dijaga.

"Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama, Gaara-sama, Sasori-sama," seorang Assasin Guard membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia lalu memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menyingkir, membuka pintu berat itu.

Dan mereka berempat pun masuk.

oOo

Ruangan itu temaram. Jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan latihan itu tertutup rapat oleh tirai marun berlapis yang sama dengan tirai di koridor. Chandelier yang tergantung tinggi di langit-langit tak bisa memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Dan di ujung, duduk dengan bangga di kursi tinggi di belakang meja eboni, adalah sang Daiou—raja.

Otomatis, pemuda-pemudi itu membungkuk hormat. "Otto-sama," Temari berkata. Datar. Gaara hanya menatap sang pria dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa diterjemahkan. Kankurou, sebaliknya, menegaskan pandangan mata jijik dan marah. Sedang Sasori…ia hanya diam menatap langit-langit.

"Anak-anakku…Dan Sasori juga…" sang pria berkata. Gaara membuang muka. '_Anak-anak__**MU**__??? Kau menyebut kami anakmu? Anak-anak yang bahkan tak pernah kau asuh, kau pedulikan, dan kau limpahkan kasih sayang…Yang kau pandang sebagai penghalang?' _ia berpikir, getir. Tatapan Kankurou semakin tajam. Matanya menyipit kesal. Sasori menggumankan "Cih!" dengan pelan, sementara pandangan Temari berubah kosong.

_Munafik… _

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. Matanya cukup jeli untuk melihat kebencian yang para penerus klan Sabaku tampilkan kepadanya. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak pernah mengakuinya. Ego-nya terlalu besar untuknya menerima kebencian.

"Ehm. Jadi saya memanggil kalian kesini untuk mengabarkan bahwa kita akan kedatangan…prajurit-prajurit baru," ia memulai. "Saya yakin, prajurit-prajurit ini mampu menggilas Hyuuga bodoh itu hingga lebur berkeping-keping! Dan mereka akan melihat besarnya kekuasaan kita! Hahaha!"

"Hanya _itu_?" si bungsu Gaara bertanya dengan tatapan dan nada mengejek. Sasori memutar bola matanya. Dalam hatinya, Kankurou berkata, 'Membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal konyol seperti ini? Keterlaluan!"

"Saya tahu ini tampak tak berguna. Tapi, para prajurit baru ini akan membawa kita menuju kemenangan! Dan segera setelahnya, Hyuuga brengsek itu akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan kita." Ia berujar keras. "Masuk!"

Dan sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di balik rak buku pun mendecit terbuka.

Yang pertama masuk adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Matanya berwarna violet, dan tangannya memegang roti yang tinggal setengah. Ia tersenyum lebar, selebar langkah-langkah bersemangatnya ketika memasuki ruangan.

Di belakangnya, seorang gadis yang juga berambut hitam dikucir berjalan pelan. Ia tersenyum, tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang di depan, senyum gadis itu tampak…palsu. Di sampingnya tampak dua orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya, gadis yang berambut cokelat sebahu tampak bermonolog sementara gadis lainnya—yang berambut biru muda dengan mata oranye—tampak berusaha 'meyadarkan' sang gadis berambut cokelat agar diam. Sayangnya, karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk 'menyadarkan' temannya, gadis itu menabrak guci yang berada di depannya.

Pyaaar!

Guci marmer itu pun pecah berkeping-keping. Semua mata menoleh pada sang gadis, yang cuma bisa cengengesan malu. Gadis berambut cokelat disampingnya masih terus mengoceh sebelum akhirnya sadar. "Eh? Gucinya pecah?"

Kankurou tersenyum aneh, berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir meledak. Ia terus mengamati keempat prajurit baru itu, yang kini berbaris rapi di belakang mereka.

"Nah, bagaimana? Inilah prajurit-prajurit baru Sabaku!" Daiou berujar keras. Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum melecehkan, sementara Temari mencoba senyum simpul bersahabat. "Jadi, kalian akan memperkenalkan diri atau…" ia berujar.

"Ah! Maaf! Saya Cho Mizuiro, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Cho-chan! Mulai sekarang akan menjadi Assasin. Mohon bantuannya!" gadis berambut biru muda yang tadi memecahkan guci berkata riang, nyaris berteriak, mungkin. Senyumnya lebar sekali, dan setiap kali ia mengatakan sesuatu, gelang di pergelangan tangannya—yang berhiaskan kupu-kupu biru—bergoyang-goyang.

"Shinaniku Rin! Panggil saja saya Rin, ya! Sand Mercenaries!" gadis yang datang paling awal berujar singkat, padat, jelas. Dengan nada dan volume suara yang tak kalah dengan Cho. Gaara dan Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, menyembunyikan keheranan mereka dalam senyuman itu.

"Zooi Togawa. Assasin Guard," ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut gadis berkacamata, dengan senyum simpul palsu yang tetap terpasang.

Yang terakhir, si gadis berambut cokelat yang masih diam, matanya memandang semua properti ruang itu dengan kagum. Tampaknya ia tak sadar kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya, hingga Cho harus menyodok gadis itu dengan siku supaya ia sadar.

"Eh? Giliran saya? Oh, he…he…saya Khai Kanmuri. Panggil saja Khai! Sand Mercenaries! Mohon bantuannya!" ia membungkuk sopan.

Daiou tersenyum simpul. "Nah, kalian sudah mengenal mereka, bukan? Saya harap kalian bisa membimbing mereka," dan keempat prajurit baru itu pun menganguk sopan.

"Hn. Kami mengerti,"

oOo

Hujan mengguyur Dunstadt sejak pagi, menguarkan aroma tanah yang basah. Awan hitam menggantung di langit. Sendu. Seakan mengetahui isi hati orang-orang yang tinggal disana.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender memandangi rintik hujan itu dengan sedih. Ia masih bisa mengingat apa yang ayahnya bicarakan barusan…

oOo

"_Neji, Hinata…" Hiashi Hyuuga, sang penguasa klan Hyuuga berkata. Membuat kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama berwarna lavender itu mengarah padanya. "A-ada apa, Otto-sama?" Hinata berujar, pelan. Neji tak berkata apapun, tapi pandangan matanya menunjukkan kalau ia heran. _

_Sebelumnya, seorang Silver Sage mendatangi kamar mereka masing-masing, mengatakan kalau Hiashi ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai perang pada mereka berdua. Aneh, memang, mengingat walaupun mereka memiliki pasukan perang masing-masing, mereka nyaris tak pernah dipanggil untuk membicarakan masalah itu. _

_Dan disanalah mereka berdiri, di hadapan Hiashi yang tampak serius, yang akan memulai diskusi entah-apa dengan mereka._

_Hiashi menarik nafas sebelum memulai. "Neji, Hinata. Kalian sudah cukup besar ingin kalian…ikut berperang."_

_Hinata membelalak. Ia tak pernah diizinkan untuk berperang, walau ia memiliki pasukan perang sendiri. Ia memang berlatih, nyaris setiap hari, dalam berbagai simulasi perang. Tapi, untuk mengikuti perang yang sebenarnya…_

"_Apa Paman yakin?" Neji bertanya, ragu-ragu. _

_Hiashi mengangguk. "Ya. Neji, kau sebagai calon jenderal berikutnya, dan Hinata sebagai calon penerus, seharusnya bisa mengerti bagaimana situasi kita sebenarnya…dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."_

"_Saat yang tepat?" _

"_Ya…saat yang tepat. Karena, kita akan berperang dengan Sabaku!"_

_Kali ini, Neji dan Hinata benar-benar tercengang. Baru saja kedua klan itu mengadakan gencatan senjata karena pada perang sebelumnya, ratusan prajurit tewas. Dan sekarang, mereka akan berperang lagi? _

"_Saya minta kalian bersiap-siap. Perang itu… akan dimulai besok pagi. Segera siapkan prajurit-prajurit kalian. Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi,"_

_Dan mereka berdua memberi hormat singkat, lalu menutup pintu kayu itu._

oOo

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Mata lavender-nya menatap sang kakak sepupu yang tampak khawatir.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, Neji-nii…h-hanya saja…" ucapannya bergetar. "…aku…takut…" dan pandangan Neji-pun melembut. Ia telah mengenal Hinata sejak kecil, dan ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak menyukai perang. Ia tahu, bahwa Hinata memiliki trauma akan perang yang telah merebut nyawa ibu-nya.

Ia tahu, tapi ia tak bisa membantu. Neji sendiri membenci perang. Baginya, perang hanyalah ajang keegoisan seseorang, pembunuhan masal para prajurit. Ia tak menyukainya, sama seperti ia tak menyukai latihan-latihan perang yang ia jalani sejak kecil, dan pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia terima tanpa henti itu. Semua karena satu alasan: "Karena kamu adalah Hyuuga…"

"Hinata, aku…"

Ucapan pemuda berambut cokelat itu terhenti ketika ia melihat sekelompok orang datang.

"Neji-sama, Hinata-sama," mereka membungkuk hormat. "Kami diberi perintah oleh Hiashi-sama untuk menemui Anda berdua,"

Neji menatap heran. "Untuk apa?" dan salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut pirang panjang dengan mata ungu, berkata dengan pelan, hormat namun tegas. "Saya Dilia Shiraishi," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Ia Mori Sakuranba," dan gadis yang juga berambut pirang dan ikal dengan ukuran tubuh yang lumayan pendek tersenyum. "Arioka Wine," seorang gadis yang warna rambutnya sewarna dengan rambut Neji mengangguk hormat. "Lalu, White Usagi dan Hyuuga Reika," dua orang yang juga perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Kami diutus oleh Hiashi-sama untuk membantu kalian," gadis berambut lavender—Reika—berkata. "Ya! Kami diutus oleh Hiashi-sama untuk membantu kalian…ummmh…latihan. Ya, latihan. Hinata-sama Mist Wielder, kan? Dan Neji-sama…" Mori menyambung ucapan Reika dengan cepat.

"Sage. Iya kan, Neji-sama?" Dilia tersenyum lebar.

"E-eh…iya…"

"Hn," kedua anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu menjawab nyaris bersamaan. "Jadi, kalian adalah—apa namanya? Semacam sparring partner untuk kami, bukan?" Neji bertanya, matanya menyelidik. Sesungguhnya, ia cukup heran dengan pilihan Hiashi, karena semua prajurit yang berada di hadapannya adalah wanita. Ia tak bermaksud merendahkan, tapi…baginya wanita itu tak sekuat pria.

Wine menjawab dengan suara lirih, pelan dan malu-malu, "Y-ya. Semacam itulah…mungkin. S-sekarang, bisa kita mulai? Hiashi-sama m-mengatakan kita harus cepat…" mukanya memerah setelah mengatakan itu. Hinata tersenyum menenangkan, seakan mengerti perasaan sang prajurit baru, lalu tersenyum pada Neji. "Neji-niisan, bagaimana? Ayo, kita harus bergegas!"

Mereka pun beranjak menuju ke lapangan latihan.

oOo

_Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan_

_Dari perang yang berkelanjutan_

_Yang menghasilkan kehancuran?_

_Mereka…_

_menyembunyikan 'kuasa' dalam 'kedamaian'_

'_harta' dalam 'kebebasan'_

'_balas dendam' dalam 'persahabatan'_

_Apakah alasan…_

_Tuk menumpahkan darah manusia?_

_Membutakan semua mata_

_Dan jiwa_

_Adakah cara untuk membuat mereka mengerti  
Teriakan yang menyayat hati_

_Dari angin dan matahari_

_Dan ladang yang telah sepi?_

_Bahwa perang tak memiliki arti_

_Selain kehancuran tanpa tepi_

_Merobek kasih dan simpati_

_Demi sebuah harga diri…_

oOo

_Battlefield._

_Sebuah kata yang berarti. _

_Disanalah ego dipertaruhkan._

_Disana nyawa-nyawa melayang. _

_Dan pedang-pedang beradu dengan tajam…_

_Clash!_

Sebuah pedang mengarah kepada pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sebelum sang pedang yang diukir dengan lambang klan Sabaku itu berhasil menusuk sang pemuda, sebuah tombak menyambutnya. Neji, sang pemuda berambut panjang sekaligus pemilik tombak itu, tersenyum licik. Ia memutar tombaknya, membuat pria yang menyerangnya mundur. Pedangnya jatuh.

Raut muka sang pria berubah, menampakkan ketakutan. Tapi, Neji tak peduli. Ia menghunjamkan tombaknya ke lambung sang pria, lalu menariknya menembus jantung. Membentuk garis diagonal dari darah dan daging. Neji menatap tombaknya yang kini semakin kotor oleh darah itu. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mengucapkan sebaris mantra yang mendatangkan air dari udara kosong, membersihkan darah yang tampak.

_Perasaan takut itu telah hilang…_

Pria tadi, yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah berpasir itu, adalah korban kesepuluh dari tombak Neji. Dan sekarang…ia tak lagi merasa takut. Tak lagi merasa pilu ketika ia merasalan tombaknya merobek abdomen lawan, mengakhiri hidup mereka. Lewat ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Mori Sakuranba dan White Usagi yang juga bertarung. Mori tampak puas ketika ia melihat lawannya tumbang setelah api membakar bagian depan prajurit itu. Sementara itu, Usagi berduel dengan seorang Swordsman sementara angin puyuh menghajar prajurit-prajurit di sekelilingnya.

Di sekitarnya, suasana masih membara. Pedang berduel dengan pedang, pasir dengan angin. Emas dan perak. Puluhan prajurit dari kedua kubu tumbang. Mori dan Usagi mulai tampak kelelahan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh para prajurit Sabaku yang menyerang mereka berdua dengan bertubi-tubi.

Mori menjerit ketika pasir musuh menghantam perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan rusuk-nya patah. "Mori!" Usagi berteriak, mengirimpak angin puyuh ke segala arah. Sayang, karena ia sendiri sudah kelelahan, gerakannya menjadi lambat. Dan ia terjatuh seketika saat pedang menggores punggungnya.

"Usagi-san! Mori-san!" Neji berteriak. Ia menerjang prajurit di sekelilingnya dengan air dan angin sekaligus, melihat bahwa pasir lemah terhadap kedua elemen itu. "Kalian berdua! Ke barak penyembuhan! Sekarang!" ia menusukkan tombaknya ke dada lawan yang menghadangnya, tepat menusuk jantungnya, membuat Assasin Sabaku itu terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari dada kirinya. "Kalian!" pemuda berambut panjang itu berseru kepada beberapa Mist Wielder di sekitarnya. "Bantu mereka! Bawa mereka ke barak!" dan Mori serta Usagi pun tertatih-tatih berjalan, berusaha menahan sakit. Neji mendesah, lalu kembali menghajar musuh-musuhnya.

oOo

"Neji-niisan!" ia bisa mendengar Hinata berteriak di belakangnya, tepat sesudah ia menusukkan tombaknya ke perut lawan. Neji menoleh, dan ia melihat adik sepupunya, dikawal oleh Wine dan Dilia. Wajah mereka bertiga pucat, dan Hinata tampak seperti akan pingsan. Luka besar kemerahan merembes di tunik-nya. Kaki Wine berdarah-darah, dan ada luka menganga di pundak Dilia. Di sekeliling mereka, angin berpusar kuat, melindungi ketiga gadis itu dari serangan musuh.

"Hinata! Dilia-san, Wine-san! Apa yang terjadi?" Neji berseru. Rambut panjangnya melambai ketika ia berlari, mencapai ketiga prajurit Hyuuga itu. Menghujamkan tombaknya pada siapapun yang berusaha menyerangnya. Ia menulikan telingan dari jerit para prajurit yang terluka olehnya.

"…Neji-sama…" Dilia berkata, menahan sakit akibat luka di pundaknya. "Empat prajurit Sabaku…m-menyerang Hinata-sama…t-tampaknya…mereka a-adalah p-para penerus," Wine merintih pelan. "Kami gagal melindungi Hinata-sama…Maafkan kami… "

"Dimana mereka?" Neji bertanya, nyaris berteriak. Hinata menunjuk pelan dengan tangannya yang tak terluka. "Di barat laut…pemuda berambut merah…" suaranya pelan dan lemas.

"Kalian, ke barak sekarang! Sembuhkan luka kalian, oke? Tak mungkin kalian bisa bertarung dengan luka seperti itu!" dan ia berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hinata, sementara ketiga gadis itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju barak.

oOo

Di sisi Sabaku…

Perang berlangsung sama sengitnya, terutama di sekitar keempat penerus utama. Rin dan Khai, Sand Mercenaries itu, sibuk membuat benteng-benteng pasir untuk melindungi diri mereka dan keempat penerus. Usaha itu sulit, karena para Mist Wielder terus-terusan mengirimkan angin kencang yang meruntuhkan benteng itu. Berpuluh-puluh prajurit Hyuuga berusaha menyerang—atau setidaknya mendekati—Sasori, Kankurou, Gaara, dan Temari, tapi Zooi dan Cho menghalau mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, gadis berambut biru itu datang.

oOo

"Ah! Itu mereka!" Dilia berseru, berkali-kali menembakkan panahnya ke berbagai arah , menghalangi musuh yang berusaha menyerang. Ia—bersama dengan Wine—bergerak bersama Hinata, terlindungi oleh tameng angin yang dibentuk oleh Wine. "Ah! M-mereka…para penerus, kan?" Wine berujar. "…H-hinata-sama…perlukah kita k-kembali ke Neji-sama dan m-memberitahunya?"

Dalam diri Hinata, batinnya berkecamuk. Ia tak menyukai posisi-nya sekarang. Sedari tadi, Hinata belum membunuh satu orang prajurit-pun. Ia hanya membuat mereka pingsan, lalu pergi. Ia…takut. Setiap kali ia mengeluarkan sihirnya, bayang-bayang akan masa kecilnya, dimana ia menangisi kematian sang ibu yang tewas di medan perang, terus berputar. Ia tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga prajurit itu, jika sang suami sekaligus ayah, hanya meninggalkan nama.

Permasalahannya, jika Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerang para penerus itu, ia tak yakin dengan kemungkinan menang-nya. Tapi, jika ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Neji…ia tak mungkin bisa. Jarak gadis pemalu itu dengan Neji terlalu jauh. Memakan waktu lama dan tak efektif. Lagipula, jika ia ingin jadi berguna. Tak menjadi pengecut yang bahkan mengalahkan musuh pun tak mampu…

Ia tak menyukai itu.

Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk maju, membuat baik Dilia maupun Wine heran. Tapi, percuma saja mendebat putri sulung Hyuuga itu, karena tekad Hinata sudah bulat. "Kita maju!"

oOo

Dan akhirnya, mereka melihat dari dekat para penerus Sabaku. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berkulit pucat yang tampak ahli menggunakan pasir-nya, dan seorang gadis—mungkin lebih tua daripada sang pemuda—yang berambut pirang dan dikucir empat.

"Itu mereka!" dan Hianta pun berlari, tanpa berpikir, menerjang sang pemuda dari belakang. Meninggalkan Dilia dan Wine tanpa peringatan. Ia mengumpulkan angin di tangannya, berpusar, menjadi tornado kecil. Kedua pengawalnya tersentak, lalu menyusul Hinata.

"Aku….a-aku pasti berhasil!" dan Hinata melepaskanya.

Sang pemuda—yang masih sibuk menghajar penyerangnya dengan pasir—tak menyadari kalau ia diserang dari belakang. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah cukup sulit untuk mengontrol keakuratan pasir-nya untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan sepuluh orang. "Aaargh!" sang pemuda—Gaara—tersentak. Angin yang Hinata buat menghantam tengkorak belakangnya, membuat pandangannya kabur. Dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Dilia dan Wine--yang bekerja sama dan menyatukan kekuatan mereka—yang menembakkan panah yang terbalut oleh api serta duri-duri tajam.

Panah itu mengenai kaki kanan Gaara, membakarnya sebelum akhirnya—dengan refleks—ia memadamkan api itu dengan pasir-nya. Dengan marah, ia mencabut panah itu, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Tak ada yang berhasil melukainya sebelumnya, dan ia tak menyukai siapapun yang melukai dirinya.

Jadi, pemuda berambut merah itu mencabut pedangnya—yang masih berkilau karena belum dipakai—dan berlari ke arah sumber serangan. Zooi, Khai, Cho, dan Rin berpandang-pandangan sebelum akhirnya, Zooi dan Khai pergi menyusul Gaara, sementara Cho dan Rin menjaga Temari.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berhadap-hadapan dengan ketiga gadis Hyuuga.

"Cih! Kalian berani-beraninya menyerang Gaara-sama!" Zooi berkata sinis. Ia dan Khai mengangkat senjata masing-masing, lalu dengan segera menyerang Dilia dan Wine. Dilia menembakkan panahnya, yang dengan segera ditahan oleh pasir Khai. "Heh, tidak mempan, tahu! Pakai yang lebih…" ucapan Khai terpotong ketika sebuah anak panah yang terasa basah menancap di lengannya.

"Yang tadi itu tipuan, tahu!" Dilia berseru, menarik anak panah lagi. Zooi—yang tak terima rekannya terluka—mencabut pedangnya, lalu dengan segera, menggoreskannya di bahu Dilia. Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan, busurnya terlepas dari tangannya. Wine pun tak mau kalah. Ia maju, tepat ketika Zooi ingin menyerangnya. Dan mereka berdua terjatuh dalam waktu yang hampir sama. Duri-duri tajam hasil dari sihir tanah Wine menancap di perutnya, merobek tunik yang ia kenakan. Sementara itu, kaki Wine berdarah, terkena sabetan pedang Zooi.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, ya, Nona Hyuuga?" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Pedangnya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, tampak mengintimidasi. Ia maju, dan Hinata memucat. Tongkat Mist Wielder-nya bergetar dalam genggamannya, basah terkena keringat.

Pemuda Sabaku itu makin mendekat, lalu tanpa basa-basi, menyabetkan pedangnya yang masih bersih tanpa noda itu ke perut Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan daging itu robek terkena sabetannya. Hinata memucat. _'A-aku…tak boleh kalah! Tidak! Aku tak mau mati di sini…Dilia dan Wine juga…' _ia berseru dalam hati. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata lavender-nya. Dengan segenap kemampuannya, Hinata menerjang Gaara. Angin berpusar di sekeliling pedangnya, menerbangkan pasir-pasir emas itu, dan mengaburkan pandangan Gaara.

"Sialan!" Gaara berseru ketika pasir itu menghalangi pandangannya, membiarkan Hinata, Dilia, dan Wine kabur. Dengan memakai tameng angin Hinata, mereka bergegas pergi, secepat yang badan terluka mereka bisa, menuju ke sisi Hyuuga.

"Cih!" Gaara berkata dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia menghampiri Khai dan Zooi, lalu membantu mereka berdiri, dan dengan segera, menyuruh mereka untuk minggir.

oOo

"Gaara, belakangmu!" Temari berteriak, keras. Ia melihat sendiri kecerobohan Gaara—yang membuat kakinya terkena luka bakar—dan ia tak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Sang adik membelalak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari musuh yang baru saja ia kalahkan. Dengan refleks, ia berputar, tangan pucatnya menangkis serangan. Ia dengan cepat menusukkan pedang-nya ke tenggorokan musuh, membuatnya roboh seketika. "Terimakasih, Temari-nee!" ia berseru pada sang kakak yang sedang berduel dengan salah seorang Mist Wielder klan Hyuuga. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengayunkan rapier-nya ke arah lawan, memotong tangan prajurit Hyuuga itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai menyerang prajurit yang mengintainya dari belakang, dan dalam sekejap, prajurit itu tewas dengan kepala terpenggal.

Di dekat Temari, Cho dan Rin baru saja mengubur lima orang Hyuuga dengan pasir yang bercampur dengan darah mereka sendiri. Sasori dan Kankurou berada lumayan jauh dari mereka, karena mereka 'menginginkan suasana lain'. Keduanya duduk santai di pundah sebuah robot pasir raksasa, yang dikendalikan oleh sihir mereka berdua.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau capek? Mau kugantikan, tidak? Aku bosan, nih!" Kankurou berseru pada adik-nya itu, yang memandangnya sebal. "Tutup mulutmu, Kankurou. Dan seriuslah sedikit!"sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu membuka mulut, Sasori sudah lebih dulu menasihati Kankurou. Tangannya—yang terhubung dengan robot itu secara sihir—bergerak-gerak ketika ia bicara. Melempar siapapun yang berusaga menyrangnya hingga radius 5 meter. Kankurou hanya bisa tersenyum jahil, lalu kembali fokus pada robot itu.

'_Hah, sombong!_' si bungsu dari klan Sabaku itu berkata dalam hati, sementara pasir-pasir di tangannya bergerak, merambati musuhnya, lalu—perlahan tapi pasti—menyelubungi Sage Hyuuga itu dengan pasir keemasan. Ketika Gaara menjentikkan jarinya, pasir itu melilit bagai tali, mencekik sang Sage hingga mati. Ia menarik nafas lelah. Persis di sebelah kirinya, Cho bergerak dengan cepat, menghabisi nyawa siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Gaara. Sementara itu, Rin sibuk di sisi Temari, menangkis serangan yang mengarah pada kakak sulung Gaara tersebut. Wajah mereka penuh peluh, dan ada luka di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Pundak Cho terluka karena terserempet panah yang sebenarnya mengarah ke Gaara, dan tangan kiri Rin tergantung lemas di badannya—tulang lengan atasnya patah karena serangan seorang Mist Wielder.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Gaara tak terlalu merisaukan keadaan dirinya. Dengan kemampuan bertarung yang bagus, ia nyaris tak mengalami kesulitan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, bibir itu melengkung, membentuk senyuman puas. "…Perang ini terlalu mudah. Tak adakah orang yang sebanding denganku?" ia bertanya, megucapkannya dalam bisikan angin…

oOo

Neji berlari.

Ia menebaskan tombaknya pada siapapun yang menghalangi. Rambut panjang-nya berkibar, terbawa angin yang terpicing, berusaha mencari-cari orang yang melukai adik sepupu dan prajurit-nya itu. Ia terus berlari, hingga matanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda seumurannya, dengan rambut merah, sedang sibuk menangkal serangan angin seorang Mist Wielder.

'_Aku menemukanmu,' _

Dan ia, dengan kekuatan penuh, berlari menuju sang pemuda. Tombaknya teracung di udara, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Darah masih menghiasi ujung senjata tajam itu.

'_Kau akan merasakan pembalasan dendamku, Sabaku!'_

oOo

Satu orang lagi yang jatuh di hadapannya, dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum licik. _'Hyuuga memang lemah!_' ia berpikir, menarik nafas panjang._ 'Dengan begini, aku aman untuk sementa…'_

Pikirannya terpotong ketika ia mendengar Cho berteriak: "Gaara-sama! Belakangmu! Aaaah!" ia menjerit ketika pedangnya sisi kiri perutnya tertusuk oleh tombak. "Cho-san!" Gaara serta merta memutar badannya, melihat Cho yang memegangi sisi perutnya yang berdarah, dan sosok berseragam Sage dengan tombak berlumur darah baru. "Cho-san! Mundur!" Gaara menyerukan perintah, dan Cho—yang wajahnya makin memucat—mengangguk kecil. Temari dan Rin kini bergerak mendekati Sasori dan Kankurou, membantu mereka berdua yang tampak kerepotan karena dikeroyok beberapa puluh prajurit sekaligus.

Kini, tinggal mereka berdua.

oOo

Tanpa basa-basi, Sage itu menodongkan tombaknya ke arah Gaara, yang dengan refleks mencabut pedangnya, menangkis tombak itu. Nyaris ada percikan api saat kedua logam itu bergesekan. Sementara Gaara menahan tombak dengan pedangnya, ia mengamati sosok di hadapannya itu.

'…_Perempuan?'_ ia berpikir keras, heran. Sosok di depannya berambut cokelat panjang, dengan mata lavender yang sama dengan gadis berambut biru yang tadi dihadapinya. _'…Tapi, tak mungkin perempuan sekuat ini, kan?_' seumur hidup Gaara, hanya satu perempuan yang bisa mengimbanginya. Temari, kakaknya sendiri. '_Bahkan Temari tak sekuat ini,'_ ia terus berpikir, sementara sang Sage masih menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau…yang meyerang adik sepupuku?" sang Sage bertanya ketika ia berusaha menusukkan tombaknya ke abdomen Gaara. Dan begitu mendengan suaranya—yang berada dalam desibel rendah—Gaara tersentak. _'Laki-laki?'_ ia bertanya, heran. _'…Aneh…ia…'_

Tapi, pikiran itu tak diucapkannya keras-keras. Alih-alih itu, ia menjawab, sinis. "Oh, Nona Hyuuga berambut biru itu? Ya," ia berujar, tersenyum puas ketika pedangnya berhasil melukai lengan kanan sang Sage—Neji.

"Sial!" dan kali ini, Neji benar-benar marah. Ia menyelimuti tombaknya dengan angin yang berdesing ketika ia melihat kaki Gaara yang hangus. "Hn. Lemah," ia berkata dengan nada mengejek, menusukkan tombaknya itu ke luka Gaara, yang meringis kesakitan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha menahan sakit di kakinya yang mulai berdarah.

"Kau…kuat…" Gaara berujar, terengah-engah. Membuat Neji tersenyum. "…Sayangnya, kau tak sekuat aku!" dan dengan itu, ia membentuk jarum-jarum kecil dari pasir, dan mengarahkannya pada sang pemuda Hyuuga berambut panjang itu. Dengan sigap, Neji berusaha mengelak, mempertahankan dirinya dengan membuat perisai angin. Namun, ia tak cukup sigap. Beberapa jarum pasir itu menembus kulit-nya, melumpuhkan lengan kanannya.

"…Uuukh…" Neji merintih, mukanya mulai memucat. Tapi, Gaara seakan tak peduli. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya, bersiap menebas Neji. Namun, sebelum pedang Gaara berhasil melukainya, suara teriakan seorang wanita menggema, kuat. Dan Gaara, mendengar teriakan itu, segera memucat. Ia menurunkan pedangnya , meningggalkan Neji yang terheran-heran.

"Temari-nee!" dalam keadaan bingung dan pusing, ia bisa mendengar Gaara berteriak, menjauh darinya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, mata lavender itu bisa melihat pasukan Sabaku yang mulai mundur teratur. "Eh? Apa yang…?" pemuda itu bertanya heran.

Tertatih-tatih, ia berusaha mendekat ke arah sumber suara. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat sekumpulan prajurit Sabaku yang berbaris mundur. Bagian tengah formasi itu lenggang—hanya ada empat orang disana. Salah satunya adalah Gaara—ia bisa mengenali rambut merah itu dalam sekejap—dan ia tampak membopong seorang gadis berambut pirang. Ia dan ketiga orang lainnya tampak pucat.

"Apa…kita menang?" dan sesudah itu, Neji terjatuh. Ia pingsan.

oOo

AAAARGH!!! Ending apa ini ? Aneh. Gaje! Klise pula! Duuuh…saiia ga tau saiia kerasukan apa pas bikin chapter ini…maafkan saiia, minna…chapter ini ancur! Hwaaa!!! *nangis sesegukan lagi*. Plotless banget, klise, gaje, OOC, deskrip-nya payah pula…

Abis saiia ngebut bikin ini di antara hambatan Mid dan Try Out. Ga konsen…

Buat yang jadi OC…jangan bunuh saiia! Yayayayayaya???

Oh ya, buat yang nanya soal pair…hummm…saiia udah nentuin pair-nya si. Setelah bertapa di gua 'Kamar Saiia' dan terjadi pertarungan batin Inosen dan Fujoshi…yang menang adalah…RAHASIA!!! *dicincang-cincang, digoreng tepung, dimakan pake saos sambel bangkok*

Pertanyaan sedikit nih ya, buat polling aja si…

1. Suka pair apa? (max.3)

2. Ga suka pair apa? (Max.3)

Jawab ya? Polling, polling!!!

Eniwei, saiia akan coba apdet SECEPATNYA, tapi ga tau 'secepatnya ' itu kapan, soalnya minggu depan saiia udah UHT, abis itu saiia try out, abis itu semesteran abis itu try out lagi…TT_TT *nangis darah*

Thx 4 reading!

Comment and Critism accepted!

Don't forget to review, okay?

XOXO

Murasaki Anima


End file.
